


Day 2: Scrooge

by Rellwen



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Festive!Decepticons, Gen, Musical Eradicons, Pairing so slight its practically imaginary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellwen/pseuds/Rellwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his introduction to the decepticons' festivity, Knock Out takes some time to himself to loath the holiday known as 'Christmas'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Scrooge

It was late in the solar cycle and the shifts had long since changed, yet the Nemesis’s resident CMO still sat at his desk. There had been a lack of autobot activity recently leaving the medbay blessedly empty. 

This would have been the perfect night to sneak off for a good race. Usually the flashy speedster wouldn’t hesitate to jump at such an opportunity. Instead he reclined in his chair glaring at the datapad placed carefully in the center of the workspace as if it had personally offended him.

It was a datapad containing information on the holiday that had descended on the crew like a plague. Christmas.

Ugh. There was no way Knock Out was going to celebrate some stupid fleshy holiday. What was wrong with their own damned holidays? 

Still, It plucked at his curiosity. What could possibly captivate such a massive number of the decepticon forces so quickly?

Knock Out peered around the medbay quickly. Breakdown was immersed in his own task on the other side of the room and the only patient was still comfortably in stasis on his assigned berth. With a begrudging exvent the medic snatched up the datapad and turned it on. He scoffed at the ‘festive’ skin the device had been given. 

There were several files pertaining to Christmas loaded onto the datapad. There was a synopsis of the history of the origins of the holiday and different interpretations and ceremonies associated with it as well. Knockout found the diagrams most informative, if slightly nonsensical.What exactly was the purpose of killing an organism that grows in abundance to display it inside? Wouldn’t that make a terrible mess? Why not just go outside to see them? The gift giving aspect did sound appealing though. 

Yet another frustrated huff forced its way out of Knockout’s vents. He was not going to celebrate some fleshy godspawn’s birthday. It just seemed so ... undignified. 

He was distracted from his thoughts when he found an article on a different origin - saturnalia. He was just getting to the meat of the document when some cacophony erupted in the corridor, thoroughly interrupting his reading.

Ever so slowly a red helm peeked out from the medbay and peered down the hall. Anymech who knew what was good for him was wary of abrupt or unusual sounds. Who knew what could be rampaging through the flying fortress? Knock Out quickly deduced that nothing was going to offline anyone imminently and relaxed. He touched a clawed servo to his chassis rubbing at remembered ‘war wounds’ where his finish had been defaced all too recently.

Maybe twenty meters away a gathering of eradicons all crowded around a small pedestal with a datapad on it. They appeared to be...singing? Red optics narrowed. That couldn’t be right.

But it was. They were singing some song Knock Out had never heard before - and he had become quite well versed in human music lately. It was upbeat and simple. Not all of them sang on key and others were obviously unfamiliar with the lyrics but each and every one of them looked like they were just happy to be there.

The song was short and finished quickly. The gathered bots shifted around - presumably to get a better view of the datapad they all shared - Knock Out turned to return to his desk. That’s when he saw Breakdown.

The assistant was standing among the group grinning like a big idiot. He was allowing a vehicon to perch on his shoulder like some bizarre version of the earth parents Knock Out had seen holding their younglings up to see over crowds. 

The red medic snickered quietly. It was actually a rather cute image. If Breakdown really enjoyed this ‘Christmas’ slag maybe, just maybe, Knock Out could give it a shot.

He watched the makeshift choir attempt another song before sneaking back into the medbay with a small smile tugging at his lip plates.

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary is terrible but I'm not mad.
> 
> This was meant to function as a transition between 'Bah Humbug' Knock Out and "Alright, maybe we can christmas" Knock Out.
> 
> I feel like I sort of fell short of the prompt but oh well.
> 
> Any advice or feedback is very welcome!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
